The Present invention relates to an angle-adjustable box end wrench, and more particularly to a durable angle-adjustable box end wrench, which can be conveniently adjusted to change the angular position of the box end, and to hold the box end in the adjusted position positively.
A variety of wrenches, including box end wrenches, open end wrenches, hex wrenches, combination wrenches, etc. have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. The working angle of these wrenches is not adjustable. There is known an angle-adjustable box end wrench, which enables the box end to be adjusted within 180.degree. relative to the handle. This structure of angle-adjustable box end wrench comprises a handle, and a box end pivoted to the handle. The box end comprises a toothed portion projected from the web area thereof. The handle comprises a front blind hole, which holds a spring and a steel ball on the spring. The steel ball is forced by the spring into engagement with the toothed portion at the box end. When adjusting the angular position of the box end relative to the handle, the toothed portion is rubbed against the steel ball. Because the toothed portion is frequently rubbed against the steel ball, the toothed portion and the steel ball wear quickly with use. Further, because the steel ball is forced by the spring into engagement with the toothed portion at the web area of the box end to stop the box end in position, the box end tends to be forced out of position.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an angle-adjustable box end wrench, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the Present invention, the angle-adjustable box end wrench comprises a handle having a front coupling block and a transverse receiving open chamber, a box end pivoted to the front coupling block of the handle, the box end having two toothed portions disposed at two opposite sides of the front coupling block, a locking mechanism mounted in the transverse receiving open chamber and controlled to lock the box end, the locking mechanism including a long rod member and a short rod member longitudinally connected together and moved in and out of the receiving open chamber between the locking position and the unlocking position, the long rod member and the short rod member each having a toothed portion for engaging the toothed portions at the web area of the box end, and a spring, which holds the long rod member and the short rod member in the locking position. According to another aspect of the present invention, a screw threaded into a top screw hole on the handle and stopped at a flat shank portion at the long rod member to stop the long rod member from rotation.